Flaws & All
by Scorpiella
Summary: The constant women throwing themselves at her boyfriend takes a toll on Elise and the only way for her to handle it is to retaliate physically. Will she realize on her own that he's no good for her or will it take the love of a certain champ to change her


Elise watched as the clock ticked slowly in Mr. McMahon's office. In her opinion, there was no need for her to be here. Her motto has always been "As long as I'm not disrespected, no one will get hurt." But obviously, people still didn't get the message. She looked over to her left and saw brunette diva glaring at her evilly.

"What bitch?" Elise spat.

Mickie flipped her hair over her shoulder, revealing the black eye. "I can't believe you let it get this far. Why are you so insecure?"  
"Look, I told your dumb ass to stay away from my boyfriend. You didn't listen...you got hurt. Simple as that."

"Elise, Randy is the pretty boy of the company. It's always been normal for him to do segments with other girls besides you."

"I'm aware. And every year, Vince is going to keep having a diva search contest, replacing idiots like you who don't understand that he's my man and I don't want him near you dirty bitches."

"It's not necessary to call me names."  
"Please...I'm from Brooklyn...bitch is my middle name."

Just then the door flew open and Vince followed by Stephanie, Shane and Randy all took a seat across from the two women.

"Nice to see you...again," Stephanie smirked at Elise.

"Hello boss."

"Elise I told you the next time you pull a stunt like that...we were going to have to report you to the board," Vince stated firmly.

"But how do you know I did anything?" Elsie said sweetly.

Randy chuckled. "Are you serious? That prank had your name written all over it...literally."

"Alright, so I vandalized her car and _maybe _I pushed her down some stairs but she kissed my boyfriend and I told her she had but one more time to do it. She doesn't listen-"  
"You're the one that doesn't listen. If you want your job, you're gonna have to learn how to respect your co workers."

"Is this before or after they respect me?"

"Elise," Randy said.

"As of now Elise, you're suspended indefinitely."  
Elsie's mouth dropped open. "What, but why? I didn'-"

"Now you can leave peacefully or do we have to call security on you?"

She looked over at Randy and he gave her an apologetic look. He sighed nodded.

"Look Mr. McMahon. I'm pretty sure that Elise is sorry about what she did. Aren't you?"

"I guess," she mumbled.

"So can we give her another chance?" Randy pleaded.  
Mickie stood up and threw the Woman's Title on her shoulder. "Look, I know I'm new here and whatever but...I don't think I can work here any longer if she continues to be here."

"Good, she's willing to leave so I don't have to, right?" Elise piped up.

"Wrong!" Stephanie yelled. "As of now...you are suspended. Get the hell out!"

Elise rolled her eyes left the room, slamming the door angrily. Randy ran behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Elise,"

"Go away Randy! I'm sick and tired of this!"

"Of what? I didn't do anything!"

She squinted at him. "Are you serious? Randy, you know I hate when you have segments with these tramps around here."

"Baby you know I love you and I'd never cheat on you."

Kelly Kelly walked out of the diva's locker room and pulled Randy towards her. She brought him near for a long kiss as Elise stood there in shock.

"So, we're still on for tonight right?" she whispered seductively. Randy smiled nervously at Elise and Kelly Kelly looked back and forth at the two.

"Um, did I interrupt som-"She couldn't even finish her sentence. Elsie tackled her to the ground and began punching her in the face. Randy grabbed Elise by the waist, as Vince and some security men came over.

"What the hell happened now?"  
"I'm gonna kill this bitch!" Elise screamed.

"I WANT HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Stephanie yelled from the office. Three security men grabbed Elise and escorted her out of the arena. Randy stayed there and helped Kelly Kelly up before following the security men outside.

"Get the hell off of me!" Elise screamed before they forcefully threw her out of the building on her behind. Randy came out and helped her up. She slapped him in the face.

"How could you? In front of my face?"

"Look, I don't know where that came from. I don't even know her like that."

"Randy, don't lie to me. Are you seeing her?"

He sighed. "No baby, I'm not. Now come on. Let me bring you back to the hotel."

She hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. "Wanna stay the night tonight?"

He brushed a strand of hair out her face. "Sorry sweetie, I can't. Tonight's the big game and-"

"Yeah I know. You can't make it. I understand. I guess I'll just hang with the girls tonight."

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "You have girlfriends?"

"Yeah! Victoria and Beth. We'll just have a girl's night out or something."

He sighed. "Yeah...well, here are the keys. Make it back safely-"

"Wait, your not gonna take me?"

"Why would I do that? We need at least one income in the house. Don't we? I don't want to lose my job too."

"Too? They're actually fired me?"

"Never mind Elise. Just go back to the hotel and I'll call you after the show."  
She smiled and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. "I don't want make up on my face."

"Sorry. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

She found her rental Navigator parked in the corner and proceeded to drive to the hotel. But just as she was about to pull of, she heard a loud thud on the side of her car. She looked out her mirror and she saw the man get out his car, inspecting the car. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, knocking the man in the head.

"Yo what the...oh, I should've known," the man said.

"Well I hope you have the money to pay for that Cena," she said extending her hand.

"Maybe if you didn't park so damn crooked, then I would've have bumped into you-"

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for adding your opinion into this situation but I didn't ask for it."

He chuckled. "You may be able to punk out the divas in there but that shit doesn't work on me." He smiled at her and left her standing there eying him evilly.

"Stupid idiot!" she yelled getting back in her car and driving off to the hotel.

When Elise walked out of the shower, the whole hotel room smelled like her strawberry shampoo. Victoria was going through her bag while Beth stayed on the computer looking at fan websites.

"I swear these things get on my nerves!" Beth screamed slamming the laptop down.

"Hey chill! That's new," Elise yelled putting her midnight black hair in a ponytail.

"I'm so sick of these people thinking that I'm a lesbian. I mean, do I look like one?"

Victoria chuckled while Elise rolled her eyes and began creaming herself. "So what are we doing tonight ladies? Randy's not coming by tonight."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "He never comes over. When do you see him besides work?"

"I see him when I see him. Besides what do you care?"

"Hey calm down...no one in here needs Randy. I'm just saying, it seems as if the only time you guys see each other is at work you know?"

"Have you guys even ever been on a date?" Beth asked.

Elise took off her towel and proceeded to put on her clothes. "Yes, of course. Our first date was at the 40/40 club after Wrestlemania 20. He took me there to celebrate my one day as the Women's Champ."

"And it would have been two days at least had you had not beat the crap out of that ring rat. What was her name, Samantha?"

"Yeah, Samantha something. All I know is, that slut thought she could step to my man even after I informed her that we were official. I swear people don't listen."

Beth hit her head. "Oh that's what I needed to tell you. Speaking of listening, I over heard John talking about you today."

"Say what?" Elise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he said something about you hitting him in the head or something. He said he's knock you out when he got the chance."

"Oh? That's funny, he seemed to have nothing to say in the parking lot. Oh well, guess I'll just pay him a visit."

She put on her a green baby tee with hip hugging jeans and some green flip flops. "Ya'll coming?" She said grabbing her purse.  
"Hell no, I'm not trying to be a witness to a homicide. I love you but I will rat you out," Victoria said getting up.

"Beth?"  
She shrugged. "Why not? I don't have anything else to do."

They both made their exit and quickly headed downstairs to the hotel bar. Even though it was only 8:00, the room was packed with wrestlers, divas and groupies. She spotted Randy sitting at a table with his usual clique, Jeff, Chris, Shawn, Dave, and John. She growled and headed over to the table.

"Heads up Randy, your pimp is here," John joked looking up at an angry Elise.

"Bitch I advise you to watch what you say to me. I here looking for your ass!"  
"Whoa, you and I got nothing to discuss. What you want?"

"I heard your dumb ass has been talking crap about me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, not like you can help it. Look I'm here now, so whatever you have to say, say it now."

"Or what? Look, I'm not Randy. You step out of line with me and I'll kick your ass."

That was all Elise needed to here. She reached over the table and grabbed him. He backed up, causing her to fall on the table, knocking all the drinks on the floor. Randy sat there in amusement, not wanting them to stop but he knew John didn't have a problem fighting a girl. He got up and grabbed Elise by the waist.

"Baby, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. You know John jokes around a lot."

"I wasn't joking when I called her bitch," John said sitting back down.

"You stupid prick! I'm gonna kill you!-"  
"ELISE!"

She cursed under her breath and slowly turned around to see Vince McMahon staring at her angrily.

"What the hell happened in here!" he yelled.

"Mr. McMahon, you need to fire this little girl before I quit," John joked.

"Elise, I've given you too many chances. I'm sorry but I want you to pack your things. As of now, you're fired."  
The whole room stayed silent, waiting for Elise to cause a scene but she just stood there in shock.  
"But Mr. McMahon-"

"NOW!"  
She sighed deeply as she removed Randy's arms from around her hips and left in tears. Beth ran behind her and caught her before she got to the elevator.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry-"

"This is total bulshit," Elise smiled through tears. "I know this is just them playing a little prank on me. I'm gonna get upstairs, pack my things and then I'm gonna get a call from Vince saying he was just playing."

"Elise sweetie I don't think that's gonna happen. This is like the fifth fight you've been in this week. Tell me you didn't think they'd get tired of giving you chance after chance."

"That's the last thing I need to hear right now Beth."

"Sorry but it's true."

Elise shook her head. "It's not. I don't give a fuck what you or anyone else says. This is just a little joke, I know Vince. It'll blow over."

;) Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)


End file.
